secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Goon
The Goon is made to last. She uses the powers found within Blades and Hammers to become a formidable defensive master. The Goon is highly survivable, with a strong defence and a wide array of tools to replenish her health, even against large groups of opponents. The Deck is first and foremost made for Tanking, and therefore functions best in a group. The Goon has good damage mitigation, self healing powers, and effective abilities for getting the attention of enemies. The Deck is especially suited for tanking large groups of monsters at once, because it can constantly build both Hate and apply damage-over-time effects to many opponents at the same time. Active Abilites Forking Paths: A Blade attack which hits several targets in an area around you. For each of these targets hit which are Afflicted you are healed a small amount. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Steel Palace: A Blade Frenzy attack which hits many targets in an area around you. If any of the targets hit are Afflicted you receive the Minor Ward effect, which reduces all damage done to you for several seconds. Consumes all Blade Resources. Aftershock: A Hammer Strike attack which hits a single target. If the target hit is still within five meters of you after a few seconds, you deal an extra hit for extra damage, and receive the Minor Ward effect, which reduces all damage done to you for several seconds. Consumes all Hammer Resources. Crimson Theatre: A Blade ability which creates an area around you for several seconds. Each second several targets in the area are hit. These hits generate a high amount of Hate towards you. Consumes all Blade Resources. Martial Discipline: A Blade ability which grants you the Major Defence effect for several seconds, which greatly increases the chance that attacks against you will only do Glancing hits. Point of Harmony: A Blade ability which is channelled for a few seconds. During the channel you receive several heals, which each heal you 5% of your maximum health. Silver Streak: A Blade Elite ability which lasts for several seconds. It makes you immune to Hindering and Impairing effects, significantly increases your movement speed, makes every hit done against you heal you for a small amount and whenever you are hit you receive the Minor Defence effect for several seconds, which increases the chance that attacks against you will only do Glancing hits. Passive Abilities Shadow Play: The ability Crimson Theatre also grants you the Minor Defence effect for several seconds, which increases the chance that attacks against you will only do Glancing Hits. Enervate: Whenever a target does a Glancing Hit on you, the target becomes Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds Regeneration: The ability Martial Discipline also grants you a heal-over-time effect, which lasts for as long as the Major Defence effect is active. Perseverance: All your Frenzy attacks also heal you for a small amount. Agitator: Greatly increases the Hate towards you caused by all abilities. Immovable Object: Whenever a target deals you damage, you deal damage back to that target. Sixth Sense: All Glancing Hits against you build up a counter. When this counter reaches six you receive a heal. Category:Decks Category:Illuminati decks Category:Blade Category:Hammer